Thrushpelt (TC)
Thrushpelt is a sandy-gray tom with a white flash on his chest and green eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :In the beginning, he was a newly appointed warrior when Bluestar was a kit. It is shown that he begins to have a liking for her, and the Clan takes notice. Adderfang enters the camp and announces that RiverClan has crossed the border. The Clan goes to battle over Sunningrocks. It is hinted that he has a strong liking for Bluefur, although she is oblivious and strongly annoyed to it. :After Bluefur goes to the Moonstone, she thanks Snowfur for cleaning out her nest, only to find out that Thrushpelt had done so. :Sunfall announces that he smells RiverClan scent, and Swiftbreeze reports that they have crossed the border. The RiverClan warriors get caught in brambles, but carry on leaving marks on ThunderClan territory. Stormtail, Thistleclaw, Fuzzypelt, Snowfur, Windflight, Patchpelt, and Thrushpelt arrive and attack the RiverClan warriors. :Rosetail is the first to point it out, and then she sees it for herself as Thrushpelt does not leave her alone and says that Bluefur "will make a great mother". Bluefur does not return the emotions, mostly because she is secretly in love with Oakheart. :Later in the book, they find Snowfur's body, dead, crushed by a monster. Bluefur hurries over to Snowfur's body. A patrol comes with Adderfang, Dappletail, Thrushpelt, Windflight, and White-eye and Adderfang orders Thrushpelt to check for ShadowClan, then carry Snowfur's body to camp. :After Bluefur meets Oakheart at Fourtrees, she begins to find all of Thrushpelt's compliments and actions towards her annoying and pestering. When it is rumored that he was the father of Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit, Bluefur asks if Thrushpelt could pretend to be the father, though he isn't. Thrushpelt promises to keep this secret, and he pretends to be her mate, though he does not know who the real father is. Once Bluefur takes the kits to Oakheart and claimed that it had been a fox who had taken them (the fox was driven by hunger during leaf-bare), he worked the hardest on the nursery by reinforcing the walls. :He also never knew that the kits were part RiverClan, or that two of them were safe, though he may have known after he departed to StarClan. It was also stated at the end of the book that Bluestar missed him as a loyal and good friend. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans'' :He takes out a battle patrol to help Sunfall at Sunningrocks when Pinestar is absent. While Lionpaw heads off to the Twolegplace to find Pinestar. Lionpaw once again sees him being pampered by a Twoleg. Pinestar later announces that he longer wishes to be Clan leader, and that he wants to become a kittypet. :When Lionpaw comes to get Pinestar, Thrushpelt says he thought Pinestar was with him. Quotes References and Citations Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors